


The Hounds of Winter (Howling at the Stars)

by SirenAngelEyes



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenAngelEyes/pseuds/SirenAngelEyes
Summary: Ragnar Lothbrok has always felt the call prickling his skin, the need for the other missing part of himself. He'd found one in his wife but the other was still missing. He'd find that piece or he'd die trying. (Follows the show but adds other dynamics)





	1. Prologue

Humans were such fragile creatures. It took so little pressure to cut their skin, a little more and they could be torn in two. Perhaps that’s why humans evolved. There were no records that anyone could find. It wasn’t known when the new dynamics emerged or if they were always there. But Ragnar Lothbrok liked to believe that perhaps this belonged to the North; that his people were responsible for the growth. It was a nice thought and one that he entertained when he had rare precious moments to think. He had always been curious, curious and somewhat greedy his Mother had once said. His Mother was the rarest designation to exist, omega. Female omegas weren’t as rare as their male counterparts. Male omegas were so rare in fact that they were highly prized by those with immense power. Most persons were betas; born with neither the strength of an alpha or the easy child bearing abilities of an omega.

Ragnar was not one of these men of power though he shared two things with them. He was an alpha, strong, cunning and ambitious, and he was determined to bring his people to glory. It was his destiny as a descendant of Fenrir himself. He and his brother, both strong powerful alphas had been taught from birth that they were descended from the Great wolf himself. It was this birthright that he clung to while fighting. He believed he would win and so he would. His brother fought like a bear, brute strength and no finesse but Ragnar liked to believe himself like the great wolf. Graceful, strong and adaptable with enough finesse and intelligence to adapt to any fight; in this regard he and Rollo were often an even match when pitted against one another but in the field, the two were the most lethal combination.

Ragnar watched as his axe drove itself into the chest plate of the last standing Baltic soldier. The clang echoed as the squishing sound of blade striking meat rung out. He pushed harder and heard it hit bone. He knew he could drive it through further but there was no need. The body of the other warrior dropped and he pulled back, blood splattered across his face. He pulled his axe free, looking around. Lighting struck a tree on a hill and he eyed it coolly. It was going to rain soon. He could see the clouds gathering the skies. The smell of rain and blood hung heavy in the air around him, thick and pungent.

Rollo was slowly moving towards him before collapsing on the ground. Ragnar’s eyes slid to his brother’s reclining form, before glancing at the lighting struck tree. For a moment he blinked and saw a tall figure in a large black hat. Ravens surrounded the slow moving figure. Odin, he thought. Here to pick the flesh from the dead. Everyone knew Odin kept the dead heroes in Valhalla to keep them from rescuing the great wolf. He shook his head and turned away. This was a bad omen from Fenrir himself. They shouldn’t come raiding in these lands anymore.

They should turn away, find fresh prospects and go there if only the Jarl would listen but so far his pleas had fallen on deaf ears.

He turned back to the blackened tree and the man moving around the corpses with a large spear. He was gone though the ravens remained circling. “We should leave this place.” He murmured to Rollo.

“And go where brother?” Rollo asked, reclining back and relaxing his broad shoulders.

“Elsewhere, not here.”

“The Jarl hasn’t agreed to that.”

“I know but I hope we can make him see reason sooner or later.”

* * *

 Ragnar would be considered by most to be very fortunate. His beta wife, a headstrong, beautiful shield maiden had been able to give him not one but two beautiful children. This was almost unheard of due to the difficulties most betas faced carrying to term. Their bodies had a hard time not expelling the fetus after a certain point. He himself was a strong, cunning, able-bodied alpha to the very core of his being. His aggressive nature was hard to tame, the fire that raged in his soul tended to burn everyone he touched except for Lagertha. She reveled in his fire, fanned it with her very being and was intent to join him in the flames.

In the old legends of Fenrir, his beta wife Heith was the same way. He fancied himself the strong proud wolf and Lagertha was his Heith. But somewhere in the very depths of his being he longed for the quiet that Fenrir had found with his omega, Mateus. Mateus, beautiful and strong in his own way that had given the great wolf his two sons, Mani and Hati. While Heith had encouraged Fenrir’s prowess, Mateus had calmed him, centered him in the way only omegas could.

An alpha such as Fenrir and Ragnar required an omega and though he longed for one, he had yet to find one that suited his every need. Lagertha had tried in her own way to help; introducing him to the few female omegas they had in Kattegat but nothing struck him. Not the way he knew they should. They were too soft, too sweet and held none of the backbone it would take to stand toe to toe with him should the need arise. He required gentleness with strength; someone that could bend with him but not break under the strain. He had found one part of his being with Lagertha but he longed for the other part that was still missing, a gaping chasm that had yet to be filled.

The fighting helped sometimes, training Bjorn had become a good release especially as he prepared him for the Thing. It was time; Bjorn was ready to become an adult. His son was all ready displaying the prowess he and Rollo had at his age. His son was an alpha just like his Father and Uncle and he was proud of that fact. His sweet daughter, Gyda, was most definitely a beta like her mother but while she displayed sweetness, he knew Lagertha’s blood flowed through her veins. She would be an excellent shield maiden should she desire to go down that path. His daughter was his light but his son was his pride.

Fighting with Lagertha was never his favorite thing to do. He loved her true and knew she felt the same for him but it was difficult due to their headstrong natures. They often butted heads, demanding the impossible of one another. He silently hoped should he ever find his omega, that he or she would accept his decision and support them if they were correct but find a way to guide his hand should his thoughts have error. The way Lagertha never had been able to.

“Do you know how I earned your Mother’s hand Bjorn?” He asked his son as they slowly made their way to Kattegat.

The boy looked back at him and shook his head.

“Your Mother demanded I fight a bear and win.”

“And you did?”

“And I did.” He grinned and his son smiled brightly. “I only hope my omega won’t demand the same.”

“Do you think about them often Father?”

“I dream of them sometimes.” He confessed softly. “Your Mother is the fire that burns inside me. But my omega, I believe they will be like the water of the Fjord. Calm, gentle but will rage if a storm appears.”

“I want to find my omega and my beta.” Bjorn said softly. “I’ll be a man soon I should have that.”

“A man protects his family above all else Bjorn. A man fights for his family. Never forget that.”

“What will you do Father? If you never find your omega?”

“They’re out there. Just waiting for me to find them and I have to believe I will just like Fenrir found Mateus.”

“Heith demanded impossible tasks of the great wolf.” Bjorn pointed out, pushing aside a branch that had fallen into the path. He’d have to come back with an axe and clear some of the brush. It had been a while since he’d been to Kattegat but that didn’t mean he should fail to allow others access to his farm.

“Just like your Mother.” He grinned and Bjorn shook his head. “Mateus demanded the greatest task of all.”

“What was it?”

“He demanded the great wolf’s heart.”

Bjorn smiled softly, “Heith demanded battle prowess, strength, and cunning. And Mateus only demanded his heart? Seems like he was cheated.”

“Was he?” Ragnar arched a brow as his son’s fair brow furrowed. They were drawing close to Kattegat. They could see the lights from the lanterns and torches being carried to light the way to the great hall of Earl Haraldson.

“Would you want your omega to demand that of you Father?”

“If that is what they wish, I would give it to them.”

“But what about Mother, Gyda, and I?”

“An omega is the most precious treasure we could ever hope for my son. They are rare yes but they are the thing that completes us as alphas. Most alphas don’t get that. They feel half empty their whole lives. Your Mother fills a part of me but the other part is still missing. And there is nothing that can complete it other than my omega.”

Bjorn stared at his Father for a moment and dipped his head, “I want to find mine Father.”

“And you will.”

“So will you.”

“If the great wolf wills it.” 

* * *

 

Watching his son receive his arm ring was one of the greatest moments of Ragnar’s life. As an alpha, he longed for strong sons like himself. As a Father, he knew Bjorn was the first of many he would have. His omega would give him many sons of that he was certain. And hopefully Lagertha would be able to give him another as well. He knew she longed to give him another child and he hoped that they could make that dream reality but so far nothing had come to pass. He watched his son receive a kiss from Haraldson’s beautiful beta wife Siggy. The Jarl’s daughter sat on the other side of her Mother, the only child Siggy had been able to give him. The Jarl had previously had two sons by his omega but they had been murdered at a young age. His omega, so grief stricken, had filled her pockets full of stones and walked into the fjord. It was something he knew the great alpha blamed himself for. Losing one half of himself and his sons to boot had to have been the worst pain imaginable. Ragnar hoped he never experienced that for himself.

Standing beside his great bear of a brother, chests puffed out with pride at watching Bjorn become a man though that helped keep the gaping maw at bay.

Soon his boat would be built and with it his dream of sailing to the western lands that promised riches a plenty and perhaps if the Great Wolf willed it, he’d find his omega once he had proven himself worthy of him or her. He would take Bjorn to visit Floki and they would see about his progress and once they had, he would sail to the western lands hopefully with the Jarl’s permission but deep down he knew if he didn’t have it, he would go anyways.

That night after being chastised by the Jarl, he had lain awake, thinking by the hearth where his pallet had been set up. Rollo had put Bjorn in his bed while he’d taken the floor beside it despite his son’s protests. The house was small, weathered and old but it was warm with the large hearth burning and the furs from his brother’s hunts to warm them with. He watched as the shadows danced along the rough walls and hoped that Fenrir would bless him with a good raid should they be able to do so. His thoughts were answered as his bright blue eyes finally drifted closed.

He was striding along a shore in his dream. He could smell the sea and hear the waves crashing on the rocky beach: an island of some sort, small and unimpressive. The wind blew his braid back; he could feel the sea spray on his face. It brought with it the smell of juniper and heather. He rather liked the green scent; this dream was peaceful and lulled him into a false sense of relaxation. A loud noise that sounded rhythmic and low echoed out. He glanced around trying to find the source of it but there was nothing.

As though realizing he wouldn’t place the source, the dream changed. He was standing in a stone room. Strange, they didn’t have rooms like this in Kattegat. But he’d been here before. It was hazy, like he had opened his eyes while underwater but there standing in the doorway, surrounded by light was a figure. He knew this dream; he’d had it before. He could never see them clearly. Though sometimes he swore he could see flashes of dark curls but the scent that surrounded him was clear despite the haziness of his vision.

Coriander and fresh baked bread with honey; sweet, homey, with a burst of zest perfectly balanced and so unlike the fresh, clean smell of his wife. He awoke with the scent still lingering in his nostrils, it was still dark and for a moment as the hearth’s dwindling fire caused shadows to dance on the rough walls, he swore he saw a flash of dark curls. It was gone the moment he focused on it but it made a small smile form on his face. “I’ll find you.” He promised the empty air. “I’ll find you and bring you home.”


	2. Chapter 1

Floki had always been odd; too intelligent, too unfriendly, too willing to let his mouth run away with him. But Floki and Ragnar had a few things in common that helped them communicate. They were both endlessly curious about the world around them. Floki was a beta true but he was interested in the lore of their people and he knew many stories of how they descended from the Great Wolf. Floki was able to look at something and see how it worked and how he could improve it. It was a skill Ragnar valued but others had lacked the vision to see it clearly. Floki was a beta above others. And Ragnar considered himself privileged to have the man’s trust. He knew Bjorn would wonder what sort of strange being Floki was but he also knew though his son was headstrong and sometimes sullen he would see the value in the strange little man the same as his Father.

When Floki jumped out from behind a tree with a strange mask he’d carved on; he saw Bjorn stiffen beside him.

“He has your eyes. Unfortunately.”

“Why unfortunately?” Ragnar asked, brow furrowing slightly.

“He will want to do better than you and you will hate him for it.”

Ragnar stiffened, his alpha growled at the perceived threat and he jolted without a thought, the walking stick moving towards Floki. The man let out his strange high-pitched giggle and jumped back.

Floki made it his point to show his ability to Bjorn and Ragnar smirked knowing the man was indeed as brilliant as he was a trickster. They talked about the boat and he offered the man the last of his silver from the summer raids. He would see this new boat built and he would go west.

“Ragnar,” Floki tilted his head studying the alpha’s strong frame for a moment.

“What is it Floki?” He asked with a small tilt of his head. His bright eyes studied the beta’s serious face. No one really knew where Floki came from. He just sort of appeared one day and never left. No one questioned it though once they saw the value in him.

“I may not be an alpha but I have eyes and I see.”

“What do you see?”

“Your longing.”

“You can’t see that.” He rolled his eyes, leaning against the tree close to the bones of their boat. It was a bright, beautiful day perfect weather for Floki to complete his masterpiece.

Floki let out his strange laugh. “Oh but I can.” 

* * *

 

“Husband.” Lagertha greeted as he and Bjorn approached their home. His daughter darted forwards to greet them, startling a goat and scattering a few chickens. He shook his head as she demanded Bjorn show her his arm ring.

He moved towards his wife and pulled her into his arms. “You’re upset.” She murmured into his shoulder.

“I’m not, I’m tired.” He denied.

“Did things not go well?”

“The Jarl is unwilling to listen. He was angry with me.” He confessed.

“Come inside and we’ll talk and other things.”

He smiled wolfishly; his wife always did know how to make him feel better.

* * *

 “I’m sorry husband.” Lagertha murmured softly as they lay in bed side by side. She had wrapped a thin blanket around her as he lay naked amongst the furs.

His light brow furrowed as he glanced over at her. It was tough to see even with the light from the tallow candles and the sunlight streaming in through the shudders.

“For what?” He asked, ”You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“It always seems difficult for you; around this moon cycle. With the flowers blooming and the days longer, you seem further away than ever. I don’t know if it’s your instincts or something more.”

He shook his head, he never had been a man of many words but he tried. He often failed and found himself retreating to silence but he forced himself to speak when he knew the person he was talking to was really listening.

“You dream about your omega don’t you?” 

“Sometimes.” He’d never lied to Lagertha about anything and he didn’t intend to start now.

“I want you to find them you know that right? I want you to feel complete.”

“You wouldn’t feel threatened?”

“Fenrir had two halves of himself. Why shouldn’t you?” She sat up looking down at him with an arched brow. Her face was earnest and open; there wasn’t a trace of jealously there.

He reached up brushing a lock of sweaty, tawny hair behind the shell of her ear. She shivered a bit at his touch and offered him a small smile.

“I want you to be happy too.”

“I will be Husband. Your omega will complete our family and hopefully should we find them, give you many sons.”

He nodded in silent agreement.

“I know you wanted Gyda to be a boy and I…”

“Stop, I’m not upset that our daughter was born the way she was intended. She is my light. And I won’t lie to you, I do hope you and my omega are able to give me sons because I rather enjoy only having one daughter.” He smiled at her and she smiled back. “I don’t believe she wants to share me.”

“You are her hero. She adores you.” 

“And I her.”

Lagertha laid back down beside him. They remained silent before she spoke again. “Ragnar?”

He hummed, studying the wooden ceiling beams. He’d need to make sure they stayed sturdy before winter came otherwise they may have troubles. Perhaps he needed to re-thatch the roof.

“If I can’t give you another son,” She began.

“It won’t matter. You are my wife.”

“Promise me something?”

“Anything.” He offered, finally turning piercing blue eyes to hers. She bit her lip, for the first time in a long time looking uncertain. He’d so rarely seen that look. She was the strongest person he knew.

“You’ll still love me after you find your omega?”

“I will never stop loving you.”

“Are you certain you won’t love them more? They’ll be your mate.”

“It’s not possible for me to love someone more than you Lagertha. And I believe my omega will love you just as much as I do.”

“I will love them just as much.” She promised. “I can’t imagine your omega has many bad qualities.”

“I’m sure they’ll be some.” No one was after all perfect.

They remained quiet for a bit before he spoke. “Floki is close to completing the boat.”

“And soon your dreams will be achieved.” Lagertha smiled softly at him.

“I want to make a place for us. For our people, for our children.” Ragnar shrugged softly. “I don’t think it’s too much to ask for.”

“It’s not. I will always fight by your side to help you achieve this.”

“I want you to stay here.”

“What?” She sat up, jerking away from him with a glare. She was fury incarnate and so beautiful. He felt a prickle of arousal at the base of his spine. All ready his spent body taking notice. He lifted a hand to touch her and she slapped it away with a barely concealed snap of her teeth. He winced and sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I think it’s best if I do this alone just for now. If I’m right and there are richer lands to the west then I’ll bring you next time. But if I’m wrong…our children need at least one parent.”

“Don’t you dare use our children against me,” She seethed.

“What if the Jarl comes after our home who will step in if we are gone along with Rollo? Our children will be killed, our animals poisoned, and our lands seized.”

“And all that may happen if I’m left here.” She pointed out.

“Yes, but you can protect our children until I’m here to take our home back.”

She narrowed her eyes and he knew this fight wasn’t over. Indeed later he would have several bruises to show for it. His wife was rather vicious with a shield.

* * *

 

_Lindisfarne Monastery_

_Kingdom of Northumbria, England_

Athelstan could hear the monks praying. He should be amongst them but he wouldn’t be a monk much longer. He stared up at the stone ceiling of his small room and felt a few tears leak down his pale cheeks. His tonsure was all ready beginning to grow back. Father Cuthbert ordered that no one allow him to keep the symbol of humility anymore. Everyone knew what he was now and it broke his heart that he would have to leave the only place he’d known as home.

He had been given to the monastery by his parents, poor peasants with too many children. Too young to truly remember them but old enough to know that his life was no longer his own but belonged to the church and those that served it. Like all monks, he had been certain he’d been born a beta. Most people were after all. And betas had such neutral instincts that he was often left unsure why his sense of smell was higher, why his emotions came to the surface so easily, why a raised voice made him want to cower. Betas didn’t have that instinct; only if an Alpha were to use their power voice did they wilt. So why did he?

He had struggled most of his childhood and teenage years with instincts he didn’t understand. He liked to read true and he loved his work but these things seemed inconsequential especially now. A few weeks ago he’d begun to feel feverish and sick to his stomach. He’d gone to Father Cuthbert asking for his help but the priest had said he should pray about it and shouldn’t attempt to put off his work. He’d tried to go about his chores but that had failed when he’d almost fainted. He’d woken up in his bed surrounded by the other monks who looked at him with varying degrees of pity.

“What’s wrong?” He’d just barely managed to get out.

“You’re in heat Brother Athelstan.” One of the older monks answered.

“Heat? That’s not…” He’d trailed off as a wave of heat flushed through his body. He twisted his fingers in the bedding, riding out the pain and ignoring the sweat that gathered on his brow. The monks were praying around him, his cot no longer amongst the others but pushed away from them. The large stone room they all slept in with their crosses on the wall above every bed looking down at the monks as they slept were no comfort to him as they had once been. The Christ figure appeared to be crying now. Crying for him perhaps he thought in his delirium addled brain.

“I’m afraid it is true. You’re an omega Brother Athelstan.”

“But I…I’m not…I…” He’d struggled to make them see reason. He was a beta just like they were.

That first heat had lasted four days; the longest days of his life. There was no relief from the pain the heat brought. He struggled with any way to make the pain subside praying for hours at a time. He never let his hands trail down his body though no matter how painful it got. That was the gravest sin of all and he wouldn’t commit it no matter how badly it hurt.

It was only after the heat subsided when he was nourished and hydrated once again that Father Cuthbert came to him. The older priest offered him a small sad smile.

“Athelstan. I’ve come to tell you of our decision.”

“What decision Father?” He nervously twisted his hands beneath the billowy sleeves of his simple brown robes.

“You’re a rarity my son. You’re something of value and we think it would be best if you were away from this place. You shouldn’t be locked up here with us. You’re meant for greater things.”

“Where would I go?” He’d asked, his heart breaking in his chest.

“I’ve written the Bishop in the King’s Court. His reply reached me earlier today. I’ve prayed about it but I do believe this is in your best interest. Omegas need a strong alpha to control them, to keep them safe and from sinning. You’re no different.”

Athelstan dipped his head, feeling tears gather in the corner’s of his bright eyes. “The King lost his omega recently.” Father Cuthbert added. “The Bishop believes that should the King take an interest in you…that you could replace his omega.”

“Does he not have heirs Father?”

“Yes, but every King would like to have extra. He is no different. Aelle is a strong proud alpha. A good King; he will do right by you should he choose to take you as his.”

“But it’s a sin.” He offered as his only defense.

“It would be if you were a beta but you’re not. You’re an omega. This is what God made you for Athelstan.”

He shook his head banishing the memory, tears leaving sticky tracks against his cheeks as his eyes focused on the cross and Christ figure nailed to it. “Why?” He asked it as though it would give him the answers to all his questions. “Why is this your will?”

Only later would he wonder if the monks and Father Cuthbert were being punished for something. Only later would he wonder if he was indeed so sinful that he deserved everything that happened to him for allowing his thoughts to stray as they had. He hadn’t wanted to go to the King’s Court. He didn’t want to present himself to the King or be mated to him should the King decide that’s what he wanted. He wanted his life the way it was before the dreaded heat revealed what he truly was; a weak, sinful omega. Just like Eve in the bible lessons. And then Judgment Day came in the form of large alphas with axes and shields and beards speaking in a tongue he hadn’t heard since he’d traveled abroad with one of the other monks to spread the word before he’d presented.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Ragnar had believed they would find the promised lands from the stories. He’d believed with all his heart that these lands were rich and ripe for the plunder. It caused him to disobey his Jarl and come to the strange land with the strange little men in brown robes that spoke such a strange language. He felt the loss of his beta wife who he still half believed should be there. He felt the loss of Hakon whom he’d had to kill on the open sea to stop a mutiny. When they dropped anchor and stepped out on the beach, he felt like celebrating. He felt vindicated and proud of himself, his brother, Floki’s boat and the men that had put their lives in his hands. He felt proud of the treasures he was certain they would find.

“Stay close. Don’t give up your lives unnecessarily. Even to impress the Great Wolf.” He’d told them, his eyes landing on Rollo who looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t. They walked up the beach of the small unimpressive island. The waves crashed in his ears. Why hadn’t he realized it before then? He paused for a moment, glancing back as the scent of juniper and heather hit his nose.

“What is it?” Rollo asked, cocking his head slightly. His brother’s long dark hair blew in the breeze.

“I’ve been here before.” Ragnar shook his head. “I know this place.”

“How?”

Floki looked back noting he’d stopped and the strange, almost haunted look on his face. “Ragnar? What’s happened?”

“I’ve been here before.” He repeated, before he forced his legs to work, moving quickly up the beach ahead of anyone else.

“What was that?” Rollo demanded, looking at the other.

Floki shrugged, “The Great Wolf blesses our journey. Come Rollo.”

Rollo shook his head before moving with large strides to catch up with his running brother. 

* * *

Ragnar stopped at the gates with his men, feeling the irrational urge to growl and throw something. He couldn’t explain it but deep inside of himself, he knew. He’d been here in his dreams. This was the place, he’d know it from anywhere else but he’d never been able to see it clearly until now. His axe was in his hands before he knew it. His shield would make a decent battering ram. He could use his axe and his shield and he’d get this pesky gate out of his way. His men were quicker than he was. They used chisel and hammer to tear down the gate while Floki peered over the wall and chattered excitedly about the grounds within.

The gate fell while he was trying to figure out how to get through it and he pushed and shoved until he was the first inside. He eyed the strange stone buildings and instinctively moved to the large one in the center. His men were all ready working on the large wooden doors where the sounds of men’s voices were coming from. That wasn’t where he was meant go though of that he was certain. No something else spurred him on. Leif and Erik followed a few paces behind him, keeping a close eye on his prowling movements. No one had ever seen Ragnar act like this. He was like a man possessed. His bright blue eyes were all ready ringed red. They exchanged looks and a small nod; they would keep Ragnar safe. He was after all the reason they were here and he knew how to navigate them home.

Ragnar pushed open the unlocked doors and entered the strange stone room.  
“What kind of place is this?” Erik breathed, drawn to the golden candlestick holders. He lifted it, feeling its weight. It was real and it would fetch a good prize at market.

“Why would they leave this treasure unprotected?” Leif asked.

Ragnar didn’t reply drawn to the large table draped in gold cloth at the front. He paused, sniffing the air for a moment before he moved. The sound of movement drew his attention and he grinned before reaching out and dragging the small body of a young man from behind the altar. He was dressed in a strange brown robe tied with rope. He eyed him coolly for a moment before the small terrified man spoke.

“Please don’t kill me.” He was shaking like a leaf in his hands and he clutched a leather bound square in his hands.

Ragnar leaned in. “You speak our language.”

“Yes,” The young man answered, blue eyes bright with fear. His little body continued to shake in his much larger hands.

The alpha took a breath, coriander and fresh baked bread with a touch of honey. “Omega.” He breathed; the red bleeding into what little had remained of the normal blue of his eyes.

“Please don’t kill me.” The young man repeated.

Ragnar could see his pulse picking up, fluttering like a bird in a cage at the exposed mating gland near where his slender neck met his shoulder. Saliva filled his mouth as he tried to resist the urge to bite down. He leaned forward, teasing himself with the sweet smell. His omega was here; he’d found him after so long without him.

“It’s time you come home little omega.” He murmured.

The young man blinked clearly shocked at his words.

“What is it you’re holding?” He asked pulling away from the sweet scent. His men were standing behind him, waiting for his leadership.

“A book.” The young man offered.

“All these beautiful things and you choose to save this?” He asked, drawing it from his hands and flipping through it. There was nothing special about it, no gold, nothing, so why did his omega cling to it?

“Yes,” His omega answered, there was curiousness in his eyes behind the fear. He quite liked the look but he would like it with much less fear and more tenderness.

“Why?”

“Because without the word of God, all is darkness.” His omega answered clearly confused by his interest.

He smiled softly, “You are interested in learning?”

“Yes,” The man answered clearly mystified by his attention.

Ragnar smirked and opened his mouth to reply when his brother’s booming voice interrupted.

“We have been all over this place and only encountered these strange men. No women.”

Ragnar pulled away, standing between his omega and his bear of a brother. “I believe they are the priests of their God.”

“A dead God.” Leif muttered.

“Why is this one still alive?” Rollo moved forward axe at the ready.

“I intend to keep him. He will sell well.”

“There’s no room on the boat brother. We should kill him and be done. I will do it if you cannot.” Rollo moved forward, clearly intend to do as he said.

“I forbid it.”

“How can you forbid it? We are all equal here.”

“He’s mine.” He muttered darkly. “He belongs to me.”

His brother stared him down and he felt his eyes flash. His brother’s answering growl was there but he pulled away and instead took his anger out on the strange wooden cross and dead God of the people that lived here. 

* * *

He stayed away from his omega for all of a candle mark before he couldn’t resist the pull to go to his mate. He could see him clearly, he was freezing; his small hands were shaking and his teeth were chattering. He’d drawn the hood of his strange robe up, which blocked his natural sweet scent from being smelled so close. But the ocean breeze and the scent of blood and sweat helped to cover it as well. Ragnar resisted the urge to reach out and draw his omega to him, to lend him his body heat as he settled in front of him.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

The omega looked up at him, the ends of his dark curls shifted and moved with the breeze.

“Athelstan.” He replied softly.

“I am Ragnar.”

“Ragnar.” He murmured and Ragnar’s eyes drifted halfway shut at the beauty of it. His name on his omega’s lips for the first time; he’d dreamed of this for so long but it had seemed so far away. But now it had come true. His strange dream had been made a reality and his omega was here with him.

“Tell me something Athelstan.”

His omega didn’t say anything but he was tilting his head slightly.

“Was that island England?”

Blue eyes blinked at him, “Yes. You were in the Kingdom of Northumbria.”

“So England doesn’t have one King but many?”

“Yes, why?”

“And do they lock their omegas up like they did you?”

Athelstan looked down, “I didn’t know…they didn’t know…I only recently…I…” He trailed off a blush brightening his pale cheeks.

“You only recently went into heat?” He offered a small smile tilting up his lips as white teeth flashed behind his beard.

“It’s not…I…” He flinched as a particularly hard wave hit the boat and rocked him forward harshly. Strong arms went around his tiny frame as he was drawn close to a strong, well-formed chest. He gasped, his tied hands coming forward to brace himself. He stared up into the face of this strange alpha and he felt something strange, something other than fear. He blinked and it was gone.

“You’ll sleep with me tonight. I’ll keep you safe.” The alpha, Ragnar Lothbrok, promised.

“Why?”

“Because you are mine now. And I protect what is mine.” 

* * *

Ragnar watched his omega closely; certain no one would come near him. These men though most were alphas were honorable in their own way. His brother was suspicious true but his omega was safer here with him than he was in that strange stone building he was in before. Night fell quickly as they continued to row across the sea, the open ocean hauntingly beautiful and surprisingly calm. As though Fenrir himself was smiling down upon them. The only sound was that of the boards of the boat creaking and the oars hitting the water. He stood up carefully and pulled his omega to him. The gentle lull of the waves rocked their steps ever so carefully as he made his way back to the rear of the ship where his bed roll was set up. Carefully he lowered his omega onto the furs and knelt down. “Get comfortable.” He murmured, “We’ll be up early.”

“Will we arrive soon?”

“Yes, I believe we are drawing closer to the end of our journey.”

“And what happens to me then?”

“Then we will go home.”

“To your home?”

“And yours.” He knelt down, the light from the tallow candles in their oil lamp barely offering enough light to see by. The moon was covered by clouds and didn’t provide adequate lighting. He laid down carefully, twisting so that he rested on his side, a physical barrier between his omega and the others.

“You don’t intend to sell me as a slave? Why?”

“Because you are mine.” He repeated.

“You say that but…”

“Hush now. Go to sleep. It’s too late for such questions.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Ragnar’s breath caught in his throat. His omega had called him Alpha. He felt his lips tilt up as a wide smile broke across his face. His mate was acknowledging his rightful place as his alpha. He was doing a fine job protecting him and providing for him. He didn’t believe he would reach this point so quickly and yet here it was.

“Good omega.” He found himself cooing softly. 

* * *

The journey home was taxing on his omega but Ragnar was confident they were drawing closer to each other. His omega allowed him to curl his arms around him each night they slept and sometimes Ragnar would wake up with the young man’s head on his chest and his small hands, still tied, resting close to his heart as though subconsciously his omega was needing the assurance that his alpha was close by. He kept his distance though during the day, sensing his unease with him. It was almost like there were two sides to his omega, the side that accepted him in the darkness and the side that couldn’t acknowledge him in the light. It would be all right once they were home. He was certain Lagertha would know what to do and his children would adore his new omega especially Gyda.

For all the plunder they had taken, none meant as much to him as the young man who fell asleep in his arms each night. He knew no matter what the Jarl brought down on them, he would endure for he had found the greatest treasure of all.

Of course pulling into port, he couldn’t help the nerves he felt. He did his best to hide them, to play the part of devilish rogue. To smirk and make jokes, to flex and pretend that he was indeed all powerful, a great descendant of Fenrir himself. He slipped a rope carefully around Athelstan’s neck.

“Pull your hood up and keep your head down.” He murmured softly to him.

“Why?” Even as he moved to do as he was told, he was questioning his Alpha.

“Because it’ll keep you safe.”

Pink lips parted to speak but then they snapped closed. His omega chewed his bottom lip nervously.

“Knut,” He greeted as the man came to stand before him. He grinned roguishly barely pushing his way through the crowds of well-wishers. His omega remained on his leash, walking a few steps behind him with his head bowed and the hood pulled high around him. “We missed you.” He replied.

The broad bearded man frowned, “The Jarl wishes to see you Ragnar Lothbrok.”

“Then I shall gladly attend.” He pushed through the crowd a few steps before looking back, “Are you coming?”

* * *

 He could see the nervousness in his omega’s face as the Jarl began to speak. He could see the unease in his shoulders though he did his best to ignore it and focus on the old alpha in front of him. It wasn’t easy though. He could feel his instincts beginning to claw at the walls he’d erected to keep his cool as his omega watched him warily. He’d known the Jarl was going to take their treasure. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to protect what was his by right and his omega would come first despite how angry his men were. He could see the surprise in everyone’s face when he chose his omega.

“You want the priest as your slave?” Haraldson said with disbelief lightening his wizened features.

“Why not?” He asked with a smirk.

“So be it.” The old Alpha sat back, his eyes gleaming at the sight of his hoard. Like the dragon Fafnir, Ragnar thought sourly.

He eyed his omega for a moment noting the look of disbelief and something else all together. He grabbed for the rope he’d slung around his neck.

“Time to go.” He murmured to him. His omega looked up at him with a small frown but didn’t object as he was pulled along behind the broad frame of his alpha.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Ragnar had believed they would find the promised lands from the stories. He’d believed with all his heart that these lands were rich and ripe for the plunder. It caused him to disobey his Jarl and come to the strange land with the strange little men in brown robes that spoke such a strange language. He felt the loss of his beta wife who he still half believed should be there. He felt the loss of Hakon whom he’d had to kill on the open sea to stop a mutiny. When they dropped anchor and stepped out on the beach, he felt like celebrating. He felt vindicated and proud of himself, his brother, Floki’s boat and the men that had put their lives in his hands. He felt proud of the treasures he was certain they would find.

“Stay close. Don’t give up your lives unnecessarily. Even to impress the Great Wolf.” He’d told them, his eyes landing on Rollo who looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t. They walked up the beach of the small unimpressive island. The waves crashed in his ears. Why hadn’t he realized it before then? He paused for a moment, glancing back as the scent of juniper and heather hit his nose.

“What is it?” Rollo asked, cocking his head slightly. His brother’s long dark hair blew in the breeze.

“I’ve been here before.” Ragnar shook his head. “I know this place.”

“How?”

Floki looked back noting he’d stopped and the strange, almost haunted look on his face. “Ragnar? What’s happened?”

“I’ve been here before.” He repeated, before he forced his legs to work, moving quickly up the beach ahead of anyone else.

“What was that?” Rollo demanded, looking at the other.

Floki shrugged, “The Great Wolf blesses our journey. Come Rollo.”

Rollo shook his head before moving with large strides to catch up with his running brother. 

* * *

 

Ragnar stopped at the gates with his men, feeling the irrational urge to growl and throw something. He couldn’t explain it but deep inside of himself, he knew. He’d been here in his dreams. This was the place, he’d know it from anywhere else but he’d never been able to see it clearly until now. His axe was in his hands before he knew it. His shield would make a decent battering ram. He could use his axe and his shield and he’d get this pesky gate out of his way. His men were quicker than he was. They used chisel and hammer to tear down the gate while Floki peered over the wall and chattered excitedly about the grounds within.

The gate fell while he was trying to figure out how to get through it and he pushed and shoved until he was the first inside. He eyed the strange stone buildings and instinctively moved to the large one in the center. His men were all ready working on the large wooden doors where the sounds of men’s voices were coming from. That wasn’t where he was meant go though of that he was certain. No something else spurred him on. Leif and Erik followed a few paces behind him, keeping a close eye on his prowling movements. No one had ever seen Ragnar act like this. He was like a man possessed. His bright blue eyes were all ready ringed red. They exchanged looks and a small nod; they would keep Ragnar safe. He was after all the reason they were here and he knew how to navigate them home.

Ragnar pushed open the unlocked doors and entered the strange stone room.   
“What kind of place is this?” Erik breathed, drawn to the golden candlestick holders. He lifted it, feeling its weight. It was real and it would fetch a good prize at market.

“Why would they leave this treasure unprotected?” Leif asked.

Ragnar didn’t reply drawn to the large table draped in gold cloth at the front. He paused, sniffing the air for a moment before he moved. The sound of movement drew his attention and he grinned before reaching out and dragging the small body of a young man from behind the altar. He was dressed in a strange brown robe tied with rope. He eyed him coolly for a moment before the small terrified man spoke.

“Please don’t kill me.” He was shaking like a leaf in his hands and he clutched a leather bound square in his hands.

Ragnar leaned in. “You speak our language.”

“Yes,” The young man answered, blue eyes bright with fear. His little body continued to shake in his much larger hands.

The alpha took a breath, coriander and fresh baked bread with a touch of honey. “Omega.” He breathed; the red bleeding into what little had remained of the normal blue of his eyes.

“Please don’t kill me.” The young man repeated.

Ragnar could see his pulse picking up, fluttering like a bird in a cage at the exposed mating gland near where his slender neck met his shoulder. Saliva filled his mouth as he tried to resist the urge to bite down. He leaned forward, teasing himself with the sweet smell. His omega was here; he’d found him after so long without him.

“It’s time you come home little omega.” He murmured.

The young man blinked clearly shocked at his words.

“What is it you’re holding?” He asked pulling away from the sweet scent. His men were standing behind him, waiting for his leadership.

“A book.” The young man offered.

“All these beautiful things and you choose to save this?” He asked, drawing it from his hands and flipping through it. There was nothing special about it, no gold, nothing, so why did his omega cling to it?

“Yes,” His omega answered, there was curiousness in his eyes behind the fear. He quite liked the look but he would like it with much less fear and more tenderness.

“Why?”

“Because without the word of God, all is darkness.” His omega answered clearly confused by his interest.

He smiled softly, “You are interested in learning?”

“Yes,” The man answered clearly mystified by his attention.

Ragnar smirked and opened his mouth to reply when his brother’s booming voice interrupted.

“We have been all over this place and only encountered these strange men. No women.”

Ragnar pulled away, standing between his omega and his bear of a brother. “I believe they are the priests of their God.”

“A dead God.” Leif muttered.

“Why is this one still alive?” Rollo moved forward axe at the ready.

“I intend to keep him. He will sell well.”

“There’s no room on the boat brother. We should kill him and be done. I will do it if you cannot.” Rollo moved forward, clearly intend to do as he said.

“I forbid it.”

“How can you forbid it? We are all equal here.”

“He’s mine.” He muttered darkly. “He belongs to me.”

His brother stared him down and he felt his eyes flash. His brother’s answering growl was there but he pulled away and instead took his anger out on the strange wooden cross and dead God of the people that lived here. 

* * *

 

He stayed away from his omega for all of a candle mark before he couldn’t resist the pull to go to his mate. He could see him clearly, he was freezing; his small hands were shaking and his teeth were chattering. He’d drawn the hood of his strange robe up, which blocked his natural sweet scent from being smelled so close. But the ocean breeze and the scent of blood and sweat helped to cover it as well. Ragnar resisted the urge to reach out and draw his omega to him, to lend him his body heat as he settled in front of him.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

The omega looked up at him, the ends of his dark curls shifted and moved with the breeze.

“Athelstan.” He replied softly.

“I am Ragnar.”

“Ragnar.” He murmured and Ragnar’s eyes drifted halfway shut at the beauty of it. His name on his omega’s lips for the first time; he’d dreamed of this for so long but it had seemed so far away. But now it had come true. His strange dream had been made a reality and his omega was here with him.

“Tell me something Athelstan.”

His omega didn’t say anything but he was tilting his head slightly.

“Was that island England?”

Blue eyes blinked at him, “Yes. You were in the Kingdom of Northumbria.”

“So England doesn’t have one King but many?”

“Yes, why?”

“And do they lock their omegas up like they did you?”

Athelstan looked down, “I didn’t know…they didn’t know…I only recently…I…” He trailed off a blush brightening his pale cheeks.

“You only recently went into heat?” He offered a small smile tilting up his lips as white teeth flashed behind his beard.

“It’s not…I…” He flinched as a particularly hard wave hit the boat and rocked him forward harshly. Strong arms went around his tiny frame as he was drawn close to a strong, well-formed chest. He gasped, his tied hands coming forward to brace himself. He stared up into the face of this strange alpha and he felt something strange, something other than fear. He blinked and it was gone.

“You’ll sleep with me tonight. I’ll keep you safe.” The alpha, Ragnar Lothbrok, promised.

“Why?”

“Because you are mine now. And I protect what is mine.” 

* * *

 

Ragnar watched his omega closely; certain no one would come near him. These men though most were alphas were honorable in their own way. His brother was suspicious true but his omega was safer here with him than he was in that strange stone building he was in before. Night fell quickly as they continued to row across the sea, the open ocean hauntingly beautiful and surprisingly calm. As though Fenrir himself was smiling down upon them. The only sound was that of the boards of the boat creaking and the oars hitting the water. He stood up carefully and pulled his omega to him. The gentle lull of the waves rocked their steps ever so carefully as he made his way back to the rear of the ship where his bed roll was set up. Carefully he lowered his omega onto the furs and knelt down. “Get comfortable.” He murmured, “We’ll be up early.”

“Will we arrive soon?”

“Yes, I believe we are drawing closer to the end of our journey.”

“And what happens to me then?”

“Then we will go home.”

“To your home?”

“And yours.” He knelt down, the light from the tallow candles in their oil lamp barely offering enough light to see by. The moon was covered by clouds and didn’t provide adequate lighting. He laid down carefully, twisting so that he rested on his side, a physical barrier between his omega and the others.

“You don’t intend to sell me as a slave? Why?”

“Because you are mine.” He repeated.

“You say that but…”

“Hush now. Go to sleep. It’s too late for such questions.”

“Yes Alpha.”

Ragnar’s breath caught in his throat. His omega had called him Alpha. He felt his lips tilt up as a wide smile broke across his face. His mate was acknowledging his rightful place as his alpha. He was doing a fine job protecting him and providing for him. He didn’t believe he would reach this point so quickly and yet here it was.

“Good omega.” He found himself cooing softly. 

* * *

 

The journey home was taxing on his omega but Ragnar was confident they were drawing closer to each other. His omega allowed him to curl his arms around him each night they slept and sometimes Ragnar would wake up with the young man’s head on his chest and his small hands, still tied, resting close to his heart as though subconsciously his omega was needing the assurance that his alpha was close by. He kept his distance though during the day, sensing his unease with him. It was almost like there were two sides to his omega, the side that accepted him in the darkness and the side that couldn’t acknowledge him in the light. It would be all right once they were home. He was certain Lagertha would know what to do and his children would adore his new omega especially Gyda.

For all the plunder they had taken, none meant as much to him as the young man who fell asleep in his arms each night. He knew no matter what the Jarl brought down on them, he would endure for he had found the greatest treasure of all.

Of course pulling into port, he couldn’t help the nerves he felt. He did his best to hide them, to play the part of devilish rogue. To smirk and make jokes, to flex and pretend that he was indeed all powerful, a great descendant of Fenrir himself. He slipped a rope carefully around Athelstan’s neck.

“Pull your hood up and keep your head down.” He murmured softly to him.

“Why?” Even as he moved to do as he was told, he was questioning his Alpha.

“Because it’ll keep you safe.”

Pink lips parted to speak but then they snapped closed. His omega chewed his bottom lip nervously.

“Knut,” He greeted as the man came to stand before him. He grinned roguishly barely pushing his way through the crowds of well-wishers. His omega remained on his leash, walking a few steps behind him with his head bowed and the hood pulled high around him. “We missed you.” He replied.

The broad bearded man frowned, “The Jarl wishes to see you Ragnar Lothbrok.”

“Then I shall gladly attend.” He pushed through the crowd a few steps before looking back, “Are you coming?”

* * *

 He could see the nervousness in his omega’s face as the Jarl began to speak. He could see the unease in his shoulders though he did his best to ignore it and focus on the old alpha in front of him. It wasn’t easy though. He could feel his instincts beginning to claw at the walls he’d erected to keep his cool as his omega watched him warily. He’d known the Jarl was going to take their treasure. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He had to protect what was his by right and his omega would come first despite how angry his men were. He could see the surprise in everyone’s face when he chose his omega.

“You want the priest as your slave?” Haraldson said with disbelief lightening his wizened features.

“Why not?” He asked with a smirk.

“So be it.” The old Alpha sat back, his eyes gleaming at the sight of his hoard. Like the dragon Fafnir, Ragnar thought sourly.

He eyed his omega for a moment noting the look of disbelief and something else all together. He grabbed for the rope he’d slung around his neck.

“Time to go.” He murmured to him. His omega looked up at him with a small frown but didn’t object as he was pulled along behind the broad frame of his alpha.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Ragnar smiled happily at the sight of his daughter. She was more beautiful than he remembered and he hadn’t been gone that long. He clucked close to her ear causing her to giggle as she flipped around so fast she almost fell over.

“Papa!” She was grinning brightly and he found himself thinking yet again how absolutely beautiful she was. His beautiful Gyda, his light.

“FATHER!” His Bjorn’s voice echoed as the boy raced forward to embrace his Father.

He laughed, “Hello my little Alpha.” He wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. He’d all ready grown or so he thought.

Lagertha smiled softly as she came close and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his several times. He pulled away giving her a bright smile which she returned.

“So where is this treasure you were supposed to bring back?” She asked.

“The Jarl took it all.” He shrugged, “but he didn’t take the greatest treasure of all.” He stepped back and motioned to the small figure following him.

“Pull your hood down.” He encouraged. “You are safe here amongst family now.”

He noticed the way his omega’s hands shook slightly before he did as he asked and dropped the hood.

Bjorn noticed it first, nose tilted up slightly, “He’s an omega!” He crowed excitedly.

Lagertha blinked and frowned at him and he gave her a sheepish shrug. “His name is Athelstan. He speaks our language. Don’t you little omega?”

“A little.” He spoke haltingly as though afraid to let his voice be heard.

Ragnar cocked his head but Bjorn was all ready near him. “Can I keep him Father?”

“He belongs to Father.” Gyda said as she moved to look him over.

“Father hasn’t mated him.” Bjorn pointed out.

Athelstan’s pretty eyes widened as he took a step back, his hands automatically reaching up to cover the mating glands where neck met shoulder.

“This is quite a reunion and not what I imagined.” Lagertha murmured looking over her husband’s shoulder at the little omega. “I’ve missed your smell and your body.” She pressed her lips to his shoulder.

He felt a smirk tilt up his lips. “He isn’t yours Bjorn but I expect you to look after him for a bit.”

He knew his son would preen under the promise of more responsibility. And indeed Bjorn looked at him with a bright grin. “I will Father,” He turned back to the omega and his sister. “Why are you dressed like that omega?”

Ragnar shook his head and followed his wife inside intent to celebrate his successful return.

* * *

 

Ragnar watched his omega interacting with his children. It was hesitant and somewhat awkward at times but he knew his omega would settle and then he would be happy. He didn’t quite understand though why he still appeared so terrified. Any time any member of his new family drew closer, he jumped and put his back to anything solid as though someone would come up behind him and snatch him.

“He will get better, give him time.” Lagertha had murmured softly. “It is likely that he is unsure of his place and doesn’t wish to offend you. You’re his Alpha after all. He wants to make a good impression.”

“Do you think so?” He’d asked her as they settled down to the dinner table. He had placed his omega between his wife and his daughter finding he was a little less jumpy around them than he was himself and Bjorn.

“Get me a drink omega,” Bjorn ordered and Lagertha narrowed her eyes. Athelstan flinched and began to rise to his feet when Lagertha’s hand on his arm stopped him.

“You are not a slave Athelstan no matter what the world sees.” She murmured softly to him. “Bjorn, just because Athelstan is an omega doesn’t mean he is your servant. Omegas aren’t here for the pleasure of any alpha even their own. If you want a drink, you will go and retrieve it and if I ever hear or see you order Athelstan to do anything…” The threat hung in the air.

Gyda offered a small smile to Athelstan when he looked at him. “Sit please.” She murmured softly. “Will you tell me a story later? I liked the one you told us earlier.” She added.

“Of course.” Athelstan stuttered out, blush visible on his cheeks; he sat back down and bowed his head and back, curling in on himself slightly.

Ragnar frowned, “You have nothing to be ashamed of Athelstan. My wife is correct, you’re your own person and you will be treated as equal to any member of our family.”

“I am not family though and I’m an omega.” As though that explained everything. Ragnar shared a look with his wife.

“Athelstan,” She said softly, “Please look at me.” She added when he curled up even tighter. Scared blue eyes met her kind ones and she offered him a small smile. “I don’t know how they treat omegas in England but here we cherish them. You are very special and our family has been waiting a long time for you.”

“Why?” He asked softly, “Why me?”

“You’ve been missed for a long time and now that you’re here there is nowhere else any of us would rather you be.” She offered him another small smile, which brought a slight twitch to his lips. “You are safe here. We won’t allow harm to befall you.”

* * *

 

Ragnar enjoyed his time with Lagertha thoroughly as always. They had always come together no matter the time and reveled in the pleasure of their bodies coming together. Though Lagertha sometimes struggled with his knot, she was able to find other ways to enjoy themselves and he often pulled out before it popped fully. This was the case tonight and he was still geared up when his wife shot him a smirk.

“Let’s go.” She rose to her feet, sweaty hair hanging down her back, breasts firm and high before she wrapped the blanket around her body. He arched a brow, “What are you doing?” He asked even as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out of their bedroom and to the little corner where they’d set up a cot for his omega. They had both agreed, sleeping with them wasn’t the best idea in the world until he’d adjusted.

They found him huddled in on himself, book open across his lap and eyes firmly focused on it while his mouth formed words neither of them understood.

“Athelstan,” He whispered softly causing his omega to look up, blush brightly and look back down.

“We wanted to ask you something.” He plowed on, glancing at his wife who was smiling seductively.

“Come and join us.”

“I can’t. I’m…I can’t.”

“Why not?” He asked, somewhat put off by the reaction but understanding it all the same. He moved quickly across the floor, climbing onto the cot without a thought. He wanted to be near the omega and he’d be damned if he didn’t allow himself to relish the comfort of having his intended mate nearby if not in his bed where he belonged.

“I…I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

“You’d enjoy it.” Lagertha murmured.

“Don’t you want to?” Ragnar asked, cocking his head.

“It’s not a matter of want…it wouldn’t be right.”

“Why not?”

“Do you honestly not know?” Big blue eyes peered into his as he practically draped himself across his lap.

“No, should I?”

“It would be a sin for me to lay with you.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re not mated.”

“What’s a sin?” He asked.

“A…a very bad deed that cannot be done or undone once it’s taken place. It demands penance and…”

“Your religion is exhausting little bird.” Lagertha murmured shaking her head.

“I like that.” Ragnar sat up, “That’s what we’ll call you. Little bird.”

Athelstan blinked in disbelief at them both as the broad naked frame of the alpha stood up.

“Come and join us little bird if only to sleep.”

“I can’t.”

He and Lagertha shared a look before he dipped his head. “All right. Go to sleep. We won’t bother you again.”

He pulled his wife into his body and she laughed as he drug her back across the rough floorboards and back to bed.

* * *

 

“I believe we might’ve pushed too far too soon with your little bird Ragnar.” His wife murmured as he made his way into the kitchen. “He barely looks at me. Let alone you.” Three days had passed since that night and he had yet to look his omega in the face without a bright blush staining his cheeks and him turning his face down.

“What should I do? I thought we were making him feel welcome by inviting him to join us.” And looking back that had been exactly what he’d thought though the selfish part of himself refused to believe that he had only been thinking with his knot and not with his head.

“He needs time to adjust that’s all.” Lagertha offered him a small smile. “Perhaps you should spend time with him. Just the two of you; there will be other times for me to join you.” He could barely detect the sadness in her voice. She turned away from him and continued kneading the bread dough before placing it in a rough bowl to rise with a cloth over it. She moved on to chopping root vegetables for the stew she intended to make that night for their dinner.

“He will never adjust to both of us if he spends all his time with me.” He pointed out, picking up an apple and sinking his teeth into it. The flesh popped under the strain, sweet juices flowing into his mouth and dampening his beard.

“Well then perhaps I will spend time with him as well; just the two of us.” She shot him a mischievous smirk.

He barely restrained the growl that wanted to break free. He shook his head; this was his wife who he loved more than anyone and who he had wanted to love his omega. If they spent time together, that would help them bond and yet he could feel the jealousy at the thought of sharing either of them even with one another longing to break free from it’s tether. Lagertha’s smile faded as she noted the look on his face.

“Ragnar you know he’s yours don’t you? As am I.”

“Yes, I know.” He managed to grit out.

“Do you not want me around him? Or him around me?”

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I thought that was what I wanted but…” 

“Perhaps because you haven’t mated with him, your alpha believes I am a threat?” She offered.

“I would never see you as a threat Lagertha.”

“You don’t no but your wolf does. You are an alpha and therefore more connected than any other to that side.” She pointed out as she set her knife down. She eyed him coolly for a moment before turning back and picking up the knife to continue her work.

“Where is our little bird?” He asked, changing the subject slightly.

“He’s helping Gyda with the goats. She seems to be the only one he’s comfortable with here lately.”

“She is the most non-threatening out of all of us.” He agreed, throwing the apple core into the small bin they kept for scraps. It would be fed to the animals or used in compost either way was fine.

“I have an idea.”

“Oh?”

“Why not take your little bird with you to the hunting cabin? You said yourself we need meat for the winter. Perhaps a few days away from all of us with just you and him would allow you to bond?”

“I doubt he’d enjoy being cooped up in the cabin with me.”

“He may seem tentative but I think it would do you both good. You can teach him to hunt and I think he’d like to feel like he’s more useful.”

“He is useful. I intend to make use of what he knows for future raids when the Jarl allows.”

“He has stated he would allow them.” She pointed out, “But before you leave you must ensure that your omega is settled.” 

“You’re coming with me.” He stated firmly. She looked up, sharp knife almost catching her fingers before she jerked them out of the way.

“You want me to?”

“I wanted you there the first time but I didn’t want our children to be alone should we both perish. Now that I know the west is ripe for raiding, it’s time to have you at my side.”

She smiled at him, “I will join you but first take care of your little bird.”

 

“Are you certain you want me to come with you?” Athelstan asked, fiddling with a piece of rope and refusing to meet Ragnar’s eyes. It had taken a bit of work to stop him from moving quickly into the presence of another. It hadn’t escaped his notice that his omega was doing this whenever he and Lagertha would try to speak to him. He frowned, “I thought…” He paused, “I thought perhaps you’d enjoy some peace from all this. And I know you don’t feel like you’re useful even though you are. I would like you to be self-sufficient should anything happen to Lagertha and I.” He added.

“Why would anything happen to you? Either of you?” His omega twisted the rope again and again in his soft hands. His weight shifted from foot to foot in the dirt. He was spooked but still willing to listen. The lovely scent of him soothed Ragnar’s nerves even as the wind brought with it the stench of the goats nearby and the thatched roof gave a sway.

“The Jarl is not happy with me, it is only a safety measure.” Ragnar smiled softly at him. “Besides I think everyone should learn to hunt.”   
“Even someone with my sex?”

“Especially someone with your sex. You aren’t weak nor are you feeble. You should feel confident in your abilities.”

“You are a very strange Alpha Ragnar Lothbrok.”

“Will you join me or not little bird?”

His omega looked up at him finally, seemingly startled by the nickname. He offered him a small smile, which was hesitantly returned.

“I will.”


	6. Chapter 6

Athelstan lay awake that night, listening to the sounds of the night and the alpha and his wife enjoying themselves as they seemed to do every night. He glanced over to see Bjorn fast asleep and Gyda watching him with half closed eyes. He offered her a small smile, which she returned before she silently slid out of bed and darted across the floor on silent feet. He moved over on the tiny cot giving her room to slide in beside him.

“I wish I could smell you the way Bjorn does.” She whispered to him.

“I’m not sure I smell very good.” He murmured sliding an arm around her. It was cool at night, a slight chill beginning to hang in the air. In another few moon cycles, winter would be upon them and with it the long nights locked inside with nothing much to do at all.

“He says you smell good, like bread and honey.”

“Your favorite.” He smiled softly at her as she shifted closer, pressing her bare feet to his covered legs. He always wore pants and a shirt to bed refusing to bare his body for any longer than necessary.

“Are you leaving with Papa tomorrow?”

“Yes, he’s asked me to join him and I agreed.” 

“You seem nervous.” Gyda was wise beyond her years and Athelstan felt a kinship with the little beta girl. At first she had been his only comfort in this strange place. He found her curiosity enlightening and often he found himself telling her about the stories in the Bible and she in turn told him stories about her Gods. He knew he should’ve been more upset about being amongst heathens but he had a hard time putting Gyda in that category. She was too good, too bright and sweet for that.

“I am a bit.” He confessed, finding she was easily the only person in this strange new land that he felt like he could truly trust.

“Why? Papa would never let you get hurt.”

“It’s not about getting hurt Gyda.” He frowned unsure of how to phrase it.

“Then what is it?”

“Your Father is an Alpha and I’m an omega and it’s…”

“Why is that a problem? That my Father is an alpha and that you’re an omega; wouldn’t that make things easier?”

He frowned at her, “I don’t understand what you mean.”

“Omegas and Alphas are meant to be together. The Great Wolf had a beta wife and an omega mate. That’s perfectly normal. Even the Jarl had an omega mate and his beta wife Siggy; before his mate died that is.”

“What happened?” He had never heard this yet.

Gyda shrugged, “I was really young but Momma said his omega died protecting their pups or something like that. Though most people were led to believe she died in childbirth.”

“I couldn’t imagine dying for my pups.” Athelstan shook his head.

“Do you mean you wouldn’t?” Gyda asked her eyes widening.

“No it’s not that. I just suppose I never thought I would ever have them and now that the possibility is open to me…I don’t know what to do.”

“Father would like more sons.”

“I don’t think I’m the one that should give them to him. Your Mother…”

“Would be okay with you bearing him sons.” She interrupted with a small smile.

He shook his head, “I don’t know that I’m ready for something like that. Even if your Father had that desire…I don’t believe he sees me in that way.”

She stared at him in disbelief before shaking her head. “Athelstan do you know what you look like?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then tell me.” She commanded snuggling a bit closer to him.

“I…I think I look pretty normal.”

“Is that all?”

“Well my hair is dark and a little curly and I have blue eyes…uh…”

Gyda shook her head, “You have no idea what you look like.” She sounded exasperated like the adult would never understand what she saw so clearly.

“What do you think I look like Gyda?”

Small hands came up and gently cupped his cheeks. “I think like everyone else. You’re beautiful.”

Athelstan felt like a gaping fish, trying to breathe on land and failing miserably.

“You have pretty hair, dark like midnight and you have pretty eyes that are the color of the fjord in the summer. You’re pale and slender true but you have muscle forming underneath it. You’re sleek like a cat and not bulky like an alpha. It’s nice that it’s different. Your skin is soft too. And you have a pretty voice; it’s lilting and sweet. And I like it when you sing to me when you think it’s just the two of us.”

“I only sing when it’s the two of us.” He objected.

“Bjorn listens in when he thinks we aren’t looking. Papa and Mother do too.”

“Why?”

“They like it. Just like I do.” She offered him a small smile, which he returned with hesitance.

“Are you still cold?” He asked tucking her a bit closer to him.

She shook her head, “I wasn’t cold; I just wanted to talk to you.”

“You should get back to bed then. Your parents won’t want you to sleep with me.”

Gyda’s brow furrowed, “You’re like my second mother. They won’t mind.”

Again he felt like the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He wasn’t her parent and yet he’d found himself looking out for her exactly as a parent should. He frowned, thinking back on his interactions with Gyda. The proud feeling he got when she learned something new, the way her smile brightened his day.

He noted the sounds of pleasure had died down from Ragnar and Lagertha. The house was quiet other than the crackling fire from the hearth and the sounds of the little farmhouse settling. The wind occasionally seeped in from tiny holes but with Gyda’s body pressed against his he was warm. He’d never thought he’d ever experience what it was like to have a child and yet he found himself with one who saw him as her second mother all ready.

Thoughts pummeled through his mind as he tried to resist the urge to toss and turn; he couldn’t wake Gyda up, she needed her rest. He must’ve drifted off eventually for he felt large hands close gently on his shoulder. He blinked, feeling like sand was hidden in his eyelids every time he blinked.

“Are you awake?” A gruff voice asked and he shook his head slightly as he focused on the looming figure above him.

“Alpha?” He murmured without thought, a yawn broke through as he tried to wrap his head around the fact that he was being pulled from a sleep he hadn’t realized he’d fallen into.

A bright smile greeted him when he was finally able to take note of the person above him.

“Did Gyda sleep with you all night?” He asked.

“She was cold.” He offered as an explanation.

“I’m glad she feels so comfortable with you.”

“Why does it matter?”

“You’re apart of the family.” The alpha’s brow furrowed.

“It’s too early to talk of family. What are you doing up?”

“I thought we’d get a head start on leaving for the cabin.” He grinned brightly as he stood back to his full height, fully dressed with a bag slung over his shoulder.

Athelstan frowned, “It’s not even light out. How will we see?”

“It won’t be dark for long. In fact by the time you get up and get ready it’ll be light.” Ragnar’s smile was something soft. There was tenderness in his calloused hands after all. He shivered a bit and turned away before he forced his limbs to move. He stood up slowly not wanting to disturb Gyda who slept on blissfully unaware of the early hour or the two moving around.

* * *

 

He rubbed his eyes, still feeling like there was sand in them as he trudged slowly along behind the alpha in front of him who looked far too happy and awake for such an ungodly hour. Athelstan had never had trouble sleeping per say and at the monastery it wasn’t an option to sleep in. There were always tasks to be completed, livestock to feed, fences to mend, fish to catch, even illumination and books to be written. He missed those days sometimes, being busy from dawn to dusk helped calm his mind. It wasn’t that he wasn’t busy on the farm, he was but there was always confusion that boiled inside of him. What was his place here? Why did this strange heathen Alpha bring him amongst his family? Why did they treat him as they did?

He rubbed at his left temple, feeling pain beginning to set in as his brow furrowed and his eyes continued their incessant burning.

“Are you all right Omega?”

He forced himself to look up at the broad figure of the Alpha. He wasn’t that much taller than him truly but he seemed so much bigger, broader in the shoulders and chest, thick thighs and strong arms. He was everything an Alpha should be.

“I’m fine Alpha.” He murmured softly, “Just tired. I didn’t sleep well.” He added.

“When we reach the cabin, we’ll unpack and you can rest a bit.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s not much further and then we’ll start out early. Best to hunt early than to try when the animals can see you better.” Ragnar grinned, his shoulders shifted with the shuffling movements of his gait.

“You know best; I’ve never hunted.”

“You don’t have to worry; I’ll teach you everything you need to know.” The alpha was all bright optimism, his masculine scent even seemed lighter.

“Why are you so certain I’ll be able to?” He couldn’t help but ask.

“What do you mean?” Ragnar’s head tilted like a confused puppy. He blinked bright pretty eyes at him and he found himself staring back in equal confusion.

“I’m an omega.” He offered by way of explanation.

“Yes, why would that be a problem?”

“My sex will always hold me back.”

Ragnar’s brow furrowed. “The only thing that will hold you back is yourself little omega. It’s certainly not your sex.”

Athelstan’s lips parted as his eyes widened in shock; he was knocked completely off kilter by the ease with which Ragnar deflected his remarks.

They walked on silently as Athelstan continued to stumble blearily along. The woods were alive with birds and the occasional scurrying animal, rabbits and the like mostly. The trees swayed with the light breeze that was just bordering on chilly. Weak morning sunlight filtered through thick branches and rocks jutted up at random places. It wasn’t an easy walk but it wasn’t impossible either. His newly formed muscles were proving useful keeping up with the larger male. He frowned as Ragnar stopped in front of him.

“What is it?” He asked softly.

“Do they treat omegas like they are less in England?”

“I…I don’t know.” He answered honestly. “I was useful until I presented. Then I wasn’t anymore.”

Ragnar’s frown grew deeper. “Why?”

“Omegas need a strong alpha to keep them in line, keep them from tempting another alpha.”

“Would you tempt another Alpha?” He cocked his head again.

“I don’t…I have no…I…”

“It’s a simple question.”

“Yet it doesn’t have a simple answer.” He snipped, growing agitated.

Ragnar’s braid swung as he twisted to look back at him. “You wouldn’t would you?”

“Wouldn’t what?” He asked, exasperated. He dropped his hands to his side, fists balled up as he tried to get a grip on his precarious emotions.

“Tempt another.”

“Not knowingly no.”

“Then why do they think you would?”

“It’s a known fact…I don’t…understand why it troubles you.”

“Omegas are to be cherished. They’re the greatest treasure in all the lands. Everyone knows that.”

“I don’t.”

“And neither do they.” The alpha muttered. “You’re better off here in our world. It’s yours now and you’ll be much happier here than you were there.” He spoke with such confidence that Athelstan couldn’t understand. One moment they were standing close and the next he was right in front of the broader man, beating his little fists against his chest.

“You have no right to tell me I’m better off. You who stole me away from my home and all I’ve ever known. You killed the only people I knew, you carted me off to this new place, and for what? What purpose do I serve here? Why? You owe me that much.”

Ragnar’s large hands closed around his tiny wrists and not for the first time he wondered at the power in those hands. They were so gentle that morning and yet he knew they could easily crush the fine bones of his wrists and ground them to dust with no thought. He couldn’t however find it in himself to care as he breathed heavily and tried to get his beating anger under control.

“I owe you nothing. Just as you owe me nothing.” Piercing blue stared into his watery eyes and he took a breath as the alpha stepped that much closer to him, drawing his hands up his broad chest until they rested on his thick neck.

“Why?” He asked, “Why?”

“You ask a lot of questions.”

“You stole me from my home and you made me your slave. And for what purpose?”

“You’ve never been a slave.”

“But I am. In the eyes of everyone, I am your slave. You could legally beat me to death and no one would step in to stop you. You could crush my bones, you could whip me until I died. Do you not understand that?”

“I understand. We distinguish between those taken in battle and our own free men and women.”

“Then why would you do this to me?”

“Your Christians, they see omegas as less yes?”

“We are less.” Athelstan bowed his head, trying to pull his wrists away from the Viking’s firm hold and failing. “Let me go.” He pleaded softly.

“I won’t. You are mine.”

“Unwillingly.”

Ragnar’s lips parted as his eyes flashed, he released the younger man’s wrists and stepped back. “Well at least I know where I stand.”

“Alpha?”

He shook his head, “I am not your Alpha. You’ve made that clear.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I will see you back to my family and come back to hunt later on.”

“Why?”

“I will not bother you again.”

Athelstan pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment. “Your daughter seems convinced that I’m your omega. Everyone seems to believe I am. But you haven’t even mentioned it.”

“I’m not a monster Athelstan. I’m not a good man but I take no pleasure in rape.”

He opened his blood shot eyes meeting the Alpha’s bright blue ones. “What do you want from me? Tell me because I’m drowning not knowing.”

The Viking cocked his head, braid swinging with the movement. “You are my true mate.”

“Do you mean I’m your soul mate?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” He muttered, dropping his head. “A soul mate is…the other half of yourself.”

“You are a part of me.”

“I’m not though. You’re married and you have a family.”

“Do they not tell you the tales of the great wolf Fenrir?”

“Gyda has but…”

“You didn’t grow up with them?”

“No,” This was the most the alpha had ever spoken to him. He asked questions true, endlessly curious as he was but he kept his words minimal. It was as though his actions spoke where his words failed.

“I will tell them to you if you’d like.”

“Of course I would listen.”

“After you rest.”

“Please, I’m sorry for earlier…I don’t know what came over me.”

“I have been remiss in my duty to you.” He reached out carefully taking his mate’s tiny hands. They were beginning to callous up, growing harder with the work he was doing at the farm and yet the rest of his skin remained smooth, supple and pale. His own large hands dwarfed the ones he held.

“You haven’t been anything but kind to me. I am just tired, so tired and I…”

“All is forgiven. I hope you feel the same.” 

“I do.”

“Then let’s get you to the cabin, you can rest there and I will start preparations for our hunt.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

“You make it seem so easy but this is difficult for me.”

“It’s your first time shooting a bow. You’re doing well.”

They were standing close together, the Alpha’s broad frame behind the smaller one of the omega’s. Athelstan took a breath, holding it before he released the arrow. It flew several feet but missed the mark. He lowered the bow, frustration showing on his face. Around them, the small trees swayed with the wind bringing scents of animals, the forest, and even the small creek nearby. The grass bowed in the wind, the sun warming the coolness of the day made it pleasant but a bit biting to be outside. The target, a thick old tree stump had arrowheads and marks embedded in it. Old ones and newer ones scattered throughout. There were none of his however and he felt his ire mounting.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get better.”

“It’s a matter of strength and skill. You have the talent, now we just need to train it.” Ragnar reached out, helping his omega find a suitable position. He helped him draw the bow back and using his own strength ensured the next found its mark. “You see?”

“It’s only because you are lending me your strength and guiding hand.” Athelstan frowned, shaking his head. His longer curls were whipping around his face.   
“That’s not true little bird. My hand may guide you but you are doing it on your own.”

To prove his point, he barely rested his calloused hands on the small ones in front of him. He used none of his strength to draw the bow back merely rested his hands to correct their placement, “Breathe, let it out and release on the outward breath.” He murmured instructions softly not wanting to break the trance they’d found. When the arrow found it’s mark, his omega twisted around to look at him with a bright smile.

“I did it.”

He nodded, “Yes, I knew you would.”

“No one has ever believed in me before.” Athelstan looked down, fiddling with a loose thread on his sleeve. “Thank you.”

“You needn’t thank me for something I knew you could do.”

“I will keep practicing as long as it takes.”

“I believe you.”

And indeed later found his omega still practicing even as he tried to draw him into the cabin for the night was beginning to fall and the world was growing colder.

“You’ll freeze if you stay out here any longer.”

“I want to practice.”

“And you will have plenty of time tomorrow.”

“Yes Alpha” His omega lowered his head and the bow fell to his side, the notched arrow released from it’s taut position.

“Come, we have enough meat we need to get everything settled and then we shall head back in the morning.”

“Do we have to?” His omega was practically pouting.

He smiled and nodded softly, eyes brimming with fondness. The smaller man sighed setting the bow down. The sun was beginning to set now, rushing towards the horizon in brilliant shades of red, orange, yellow and even a little purple and midnight blue as darkness began to settle in. Night birds were beginning to sing as as the wind carried the sounds to his sharp ears.

“Can I keep practicing?”

“Of course, I’ll help you when we get back home if you like.” He offered, holding out an arm for the smaller man to step into. He did so hesitantly almost shy as he allowed the larger Viking to tuck him into his side as they moved slowly back towards the one room hunting cabin.

* * *

 

“Thank you,” Athelstan murmured softly as the larger man used his bowl without any utensils to sip the last of the stew he’d made for them.

Ragnar cocked his head, braid flicking to one side; the fire in the center pit glowed brightly adding its light and warmth to an otherwise dark space.

“For bringing me here. I uh I know I wasn’t grateful but…”

“You were confused.” The alpha noted and shrugged seemingly dismissing it out of hand.

“I was a little lost yes.” He paused studying the half empty rough-hewn wooden bowl before setting it aside. He turned on the small bench to face the other man. “I didn’t understand what my place was, where I fit in. I just thought I was some sort of burden and I didn’t…”

“You aren’t a burden.”

“I’m not good at many things your people value. I can’t fight, I can’t work the farm, and I can barely shoot an arrow now. I’m not used to any of this. I lived such a quiet life before and having that pulled away from me…I don’t know. Your world is so different from mine.”

“This is your world now; you live here.”

Athelstan took a breath and released it slowly, chest rising and falling. He wanted to say something more but Ragnar shook his head and rose to his feet. He moved slowly towards the small bed set up in the corner.

“Come to bed. We start for home after we clean up in the morning.”

He frowned but nodded, doing as he was bid. Ragnar was a good bed partner. He didn’t move; he didn’t snore, he was a quiet presence at his back. He never once tried to initiate anything Athelstan wasn’t ready for though he wouldn’t say he didn’t feel the brush of lips on the back of his neck. It made him shiver and not in an entirely unpleasant way.

He’d prayed the past few nights whenever Ragnar was asleep, breaths deep and even. He’d asked God’s forgiveness for his impure thoughts, he asked for his patience as he tried to work out what sort of plan the Lord had in store for him by keeping him amongst these heathens. He still didn’t claim to understand though he was trying. He fell asleep with the Latin words on his lips and the alpha’s heavy arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

 

Athelstan never thought he’d be happy to see the little farmhouse that awaited their return but he was. Truly and seeing Gyda’s bright beautiful face helped. Even surly Bjorn was a welcome sight. Gyda wrapped her arms around his waist and he smiled brightly, slipping his own arms around her thin shoulders.

“You’re back. I’ve missed you.” She murmured softly.

“I missed you.” He said softly, sliding a hand through her long hair.

He glanced up in time to see Lagertha greeting Ragnar with several kisses. He turned his eyes to Gyda, by far his favorite member of the family.

“Was it that bad without me?”

“Bjorn was hard to deal with as usual. Mother put him in his place though so that calmed him down some.” She shrugged. “Helga came by, Floki’s woman, apparently Floki wanted to see Father about something but he refused to come himself.”

“Is everything all right?”

“I think so? Mother and Helga stayed up late talking so I don’t know. She sent Bjorn and I to bed so we wouldn’t listen in.”

“But you did?”

“Of course I did.” She grinned impishly and he shook his head.

“We’ll talk later.”

“Welcome home Omega.” Bjorn murmured, looking a bit put out to have to greet him.

“Hello Bjorn,” he said softly and after glancing around he had an idea.

“Bjorn, would you mind terribly showing me how to fish? I’d like to learn but I’m rather hopeless I’m afraid.”

Bjorn cocked his head, glancing back to notice his parents had disappeared inside. With a roll of his eyes, he nodded, “We should get the meat stored first and then I’ll show you.”

“That’ll be fine. Thank you.”

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to ask him to show you how to fish. I’d have taught you.” Gyda murmured as they moved packages of meat into the small smoking hut. It was safer to smoke than to leave it raw even with the weather turning cooler.

“I know you would’ve but I think Bjorn and I need a little time to get to know each other. It’ll be good for us both. He’s an alpha after all and I think letting him feel like he’s in control will help.” Athelstan smiled softly at her.

“Mother intends to go with Father back to England now that you’re both back.”

“What?”

“Mother said he was planning on taking you before the Earl and then they were going west.”

“No, he can’t.” Athelstan’s pretty face was devastated and Gyda felt her heart break for the look.

“I’m sorry, I thought you should know,” Gyda shrugged helplessly. With her full hands she couldn’t hug him as she’d like to.

“What’s wrong with you?” Bjorn demanded eyeing him as he approached.

“Your Father plans to sail west again.”

Bjorn shrugged, “So? Why is that a problem?”

“Bjorn, he’s upset. Leave him be.” Gyda came to his defense.

“He’s Father’s omega. He should support whatever decision Father makes he’s his alpha.”

 

* * *

 

“We go to Kattegat in the morning Athelstan.” Ragnar announced, sipping happily at the ale in his cup. He smirked happily as Athelstan flinched. Lagertha eyed him from next to her husband.

“You’ve barely eaten little bird.” She remarked softly.

“I’m not hungry.” He offered, feeling his stomach continue to tie itself in knots.

“Is your heat coming?” Bjorn asked as bluntly as always. He flinched again, flushing with color. His fair cheeks did nothing to hide the color. He shook his head as Ragnar leaned forward cuffing Bjorn on the back of his head.

“It should be soon little bird. Winter will be upon us shortly.” Lagertha offered.

“I don’t know.” He answered honestly.

“We will handle it when the time comes.” Ragnar offered. “You should rest though. Kattegat isn’t a long journey but the path can be difficult.” 

* * *

 

The Jarl was counting coins, weighing them on a rudimentary scale when they entered. Ragnar made it a point to push him to his knees keeping him on the rope once again.

“Ragnar Lothbrok,” The Jarl greeted without looking up. His men surrounded him, the little bald man that Athelstan found no one truly liked but everyone tolerated for some reason was watching them closely. His beady eyes and beta smell wafted towards him and he almost wanted to gag at the gleam of greed.

“How are you finding your new slave?”

“He is useful as you will discover.”

“So what do you want?” The Jarl continued to move coins around, shaking them in his worn hands. The old Alpha eyed him coolly but didn’t seem to recognize what he was.

“I want to sail west again.”

Athelstan gasped, trying to deflect Ragnar when he shared information with the Jarl that meant they would kill more innocent people. Ragnar was convincing and the gleam in the old Alpha’s eyes wasn’t one to be missed but it was the flash of intelligence in his beta’s wife’s eyes that scared him more. She was the brains truly, every bit the snake of the tale of Adam and Eve.

He felt heavy in his limbs and in his heart when he saw two of his brothers hung up like they were nothing. He dropped to his knees as Ragnar cut the lead and offered to let him run.

He didn’t know what possessed him to follow but he did finding he couldn’t for some unfathomable reason leave this man’s side.

 


End file.
